


It's easier to tell the truth in the dark

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren
Summary: [Art]Bucky and Tony have a late night talk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	It's easier to tell the truth in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> \- On a long mission, Tony and Bucky have to share a room. Neither of them is good at sleeping, so instead, they talk. It's easier to tell the truth in the dark.

  
  



End file.
